


Wakasanonni Kashierite

by ohonte (wingblade)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingblade/pseuds/ohonte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father and son are together for a birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wakasanonni Kashierite

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: birthday. "Wakasanonni kashierite" means "happy birthday."

Haytham's presence in his son's life wasn't exactly consistent, nor appreciated. But how could Connor resist?  _My mother gazed into these eyes_ , Connor thinks.  _There is a piece of her held within..._  
  
Even more fascinating is Haytham's gall to remark, "You were conceived in winter, so... late summer, early fall, perhaps." His peace offering is meagre: a silver brooch and wine. Haytham assures the jewellery to be "that of a proper gentleman." Connor finds his father's thought that he would even  _want_  to be considered a  _gentleman_ among his people amusing.  
  
"I would have appreciated something practical... or useful," Connor replies as nonchalantly as he can, examining the brooch. He sees his reflection and turns it over. He's happy in a gut-wrenching, guilty way that his father's here, but he cannot say that; can't even hint to it with his actions.  
  
 _So foolish. So foolish... Why can I not look past this simple matter of_  blood _?_  
  
And when Haytham smiles at him, he sees a man full of misleading words and bad intentions... and yet here he stands; reclining in this man's meagre presence. Because he cannot help but  _hope_.


End file.
